


Blowing Up is Hard to Do

by canarypaper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, for all of "The Golden Circle"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarypaper/pseuds/canarypaper
Summary: “What I would like to know is which wretched, psychotic motherfucker do I have to personally knock the shit out of this time?”SPOILERS for the entirety of "The Golden Circle", wherein I fix ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING.





	Blowing Up is Hard to Do

**Blowing Up is Hard to Do**

by canarypaper

 

 

 

     “What I would like to know is which wretched, psychotic motherfucker do I have to personally knock the shit out of _this_ time?” Roxy asked.

 

     Eggsy stared, dumbfounded, at the threshold to the only safehouse in London left standing after the recent annihilation. His hand was still poised where the doorknob had been, just moments before Roxy had opened it from inside.

 

     The late evening sun was glaringly bright, and it illuminated the horrible yellowing bruises across Roxy’s nose, her swollen eyes, and the pristine white bandages wrapped around both her arms. She was in too-big Kingsman issued pajamas, the generic kind kept stocked at all safehouses.

 

    She was here. She was alive.

 

     “Seriously, Galahad, I’ve been blown up, it took me a night to crawl my way out of the rubble and I’m furio-”

 

    Before she could finish her sentence, Eggsy launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the floor bodily. There were tears streaming down his face even though he was grinning from ear to ear.

 

     “Roxy!” he laughed. “Rox, holy fuck, Rox, I thought you was dead!”

 

     Roxy huffed and settled her hands on Eggsy’s back. “Oh please, one extremely well placed rocket is not enough to kill Lancelot, you berk.” She might have been crying, too. Just a bit. “Honestly, Eggsy,” she added, a bit more softly, “I thought you were dead, too. I- I couldn’t contact anyone.”

 

     “I know,” Eggsy said, burying his face into her shoulder. “There’s a lot I need to tell you.”

 

     They stood there for a moment before Eggsy sniffed loudly and wiped his forearm across his eyes. “It’s so fuckin’ good to see you, Rox.”

 

     She gave him a watery smile before ruffling his hair and clearing her throat. “Right then, so what happened?”

 

     “That,” said a deep, measured voice from behind Eggsy, “is quite the convoluted tale.”

 

     She and Eggsy turned to to see Harry Hart walking up the small path of the safehouse garden, beautiful flowering shrubs framing him, while he pushed Merlin in a wheelchair. The sunlight glinted off the blackened shade of Harry’s glasses, and Merlin rolled his own eyes, glaring at Harry. “If this drama queen will just get us in the house,” Merlin grumbled, “I will happily tell you everything.” He adjusted the heavy tartan blanket across his lap a little self consciously.

 

     “... What in the FUCK did I _miss_?!” Roxy shouted, before promptly breaking down into hysterical tears. Eggsy joined her.

 

 

*

 

     The antique grandfather clock in the hallway chimed 8 o’clock by the time Merlin finished the incredibly bizarre (dare he say, unbelievable) tale. There were several empty liquor bottles on the credenza that had the Kingsman logo inlaid across the smooth wooden top in mother of pearl. A softly crackling fire illuminated the sitting room where all the remaining Kingsman agents were thoroughly shit-faced.

 

     “-and now we’re in the liquor business,” Roxy surmised, gesturing languidly with an empty whisky tumbler. Her head was lolling slowly off the sofa pillow, while Eggsy held her bare feet across his lap.

 

     “Yeah, tha’s about right,” Eggsy slurred, drinking straight from the bottle of outrageously expensive whisky. .

 

     “And _you_!” Roxy shouted, pointing her glass accusatorily (and lopsidedly) at Merlin, “you self-sacrificing nutter! As soon as we get you some new legs, I’m going to kick your arse!”

 

     Merlin smiled sleepily from his luxuriously plush chaise lounge. “It’d be an honor, Lancelot.”

 

    Eggsy chuckled, patting Roxy’s feet while tilting his head back to look behind the sofa. He saw Harry standing in front of the very well stocked liquor cupboard (god bless Kingsman safe houses), tapping his chin, trying to pick his poison. His collar was unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up, and Eggsy was so goddamned smitten he could feel the happiness bubbling up his throat.

 

     “Hey Rox?” Eggsy asked, rolling his head to look at her. “D’ya think I could marry Tilde and Harry?”

 

     Roxy let out a thoughtful “hmm” noise, before she cut herself off with a huge, jaw-cracking yawn. “I mean, you only told Tilde a million times how in love you were with him, don’t see how she’d object now that he’s alive and he’s also still fit as fuck.”

 

     Harry had spun around, looking quite shocked, scotch sloshing over the side of his glass and down his hand. His one eye was wide.

 

     Eggsy turned to wink at him. “Tilde thinks you’re right fit, Haz,” he said, and then, a little more quietly, “and I love you too much to let you go again.”

 

     Harry, looking quite out of his depth, gently placed his scotch glass back on the countertop. He said nothing.

 

     Feeling suddenly very unsure and self-conscious, Eggsy dropped his eyes and picked at the threads on the ankles of Roxy’s pajama trousers. “I mean, you don’t- we can just- I-”

 

    The next three or so seconds were a complete blur to everyone in the room as Harry rounded the sofa, dropped to his knees, and kissed Eggsy senseless.

 

     Roxy yawned again, looking over to where Merlin was just about knocked-out from his painkillers and warm blankets. “Took ‘em long enough,” she said. "An' I still wanna meet Elton John." She then snuggled back into her pillow for some well-deserved sleep.

 

     Eggsy and Harry grinned against eachother’s lips.

 

     “Wasn’t sure you’d want this,” Eggsy whispered, leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

 

     Harry chuckled. “Oh ye of little faith,” he muttered softly, before leaning back in to snog his young man.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr! 
> 
> little-miss-godkiller.tumblr.com


End file.
